The Assassin's Eye
by mrsfirefist
Summary: Portgas D. Ace, CEO of the Whitebeard Corporation, was attempted to be assassinated in the middle of a night. He's able to defend himself from the death, but wasn't able to defend himself from the attacker's eyes. He fall in love with the eye on the first sight, and decided to hunt the attacker down. AU, AcexOC.
1. Reconstructed Chapter 1

**Inspired by Monkey D. Writer, this is my new fanfict. I decided to start writing about it and maybe I'll pause writing the story when I had my finals. It's still on the next two weeks, relax. I'm itching to write this, actually. And I've thought about writing a Luffy x OC fanfic. I'll work the plot first and then start writing it. I don't know when though. So, this is 'The Assassin's Eye'. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cold and bright night. The moon shined brightly above the sky, guiding the way of a masked figure who's hiding herself from anyone's sight. Roxanne looked at the luxurious house before her. Three-stores house, with a large garden and fancy fence. Funny, it rhymes. She sneaked into the house, and hid behind a huge pine tree. She wasn't sure that it was pine, anyways. It looks like it. She looked around and ran to the bushes beside the house.

Pulling out a device from her pants sidelines, she shot an arrow that tied with a rope to the balcony of her target's room. She take a hair clip from her pockets and started to pick the lock. That was easy. She stands up, the moon's beam shine from her back, forming a shadow in the whole room. Rose pulled out her dagger. It was silver with jewels on the handhold. She received it from her father, one of the biggest mafia leader in the underground. She doesn't worked for him, tho. But she learned pretty much everything from him.

Rose walked to the direction of her sleeping target. Her target this time is Portgas D. Ace, adoptive son of the great Edward Newgate a.k.a Whitebeard, the CEO of The Whitebeard Corporation and the First Commander on the Whitebeard's mafia family. He was known as 'Fire-Fist' Ace in the underground, a powerful guy who's respected by anyone. He's also the brother of 'Strawhat' Luffy, the leader of the infamous Strawhat Gang and the COO of Whitebeard Corporation.

She looked at the sleeping face of Portgas D. Ace, observing it. Somehow childish but mature face, muscular body, and those cute freckles. Shame that she was hired to kill him. She really do thought the guy is handsome, and she really liked him. They have encountered a few times, but of course. Being a professional assassin she was, she never even be acquainted to Ace. Every time she meets him in a ball, or party, she's wearing a disguise AND currently on a mission.

She was sure that Ace has heard of her, alright. Who in the world of underground doesn't know the great 'Thorny' Rose. A skilled fighter, a legendary thief, an extraordinary assassin who never got caught, and no one has ever know or even meet her personally. Except for 'Red-Haired' Shanks, her father. Rose draw the dagger closer to Ace's throat, preparing to slit it. But when her dagger is a breath away from the guy's throat, an arm found its way to repel the dagger and pushed her into a wall.

* * *

Ace felt someone coming to him in his sleep, so he waited until the person is near enough. He felt the blade on his throat, and in a milisecond, he repelled the dagger into the person's throat and pushed him into the wall behind his bed. The attacker's body is curvy and the chest had a bump, and he was sure that it was a breast. So the attacker is a woman.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked the attacker of him. Instead of getting an answer, he caught the eye of his attacker. It was goldish-brown. He wasn't sure of it, but it shines. It's like emitting a shine, and he can't stop stared into the eye. Somehow, he felt like he was sucked into the overwhelming eyes. The eye, radiating a familiar feeling to him. Free but somehow caged, the loneliness, and the feeling of long for love. He just can't stop, until a feet kicked into his stomach, sending him flying across the room. The woman ran to the balcony and jumped. Ace run to the balcony but the figure has already dissapear into the darkness of the night.

He can't forget those eyes, tho. He's in love with the eye. Without thinking (more like not giving anyh shit) about the consequences, he had a new intention in his mind.

He's going to hunt her down.

* * *

**How was it? Reviews! I mistyped Luffy as the Vice CEO though I wanted to make him the COO so I re-upload it. **


	2. One Step Closer

**bunny-chan66: thank you! I tried. **

**So here's chapter two. Sorry for wrong grammar, and enjoy~**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

* * *

Ace woke up in the morning and quickly go to his bathroom. He looked at the mirror in front of him, his hair messed up, and his gaze looked tired. He couldn't sleep last night, after he saw those eyes. He only got two hours of sleep tonight and he had work today. God damn the job. He really wanted to go to his bed and sleep again.

Quickly he took a shower and wear his usual suit and went downstairs to eat breakfast with his pops, brothers, and sisters. All of them worked at Whitebeard Corporation. Ace got his position because of Whitebeard's retirement. He was supposed to be the Vice-CEO, but Marco, declined and make him the CEO. But still, he took the position of the Vice-CEO.

Marco told him that he have a lot of things to do in the mafia business and if he needs to be the leader of both sides, he's going to be stressed out. Marco is basically the leader of the famiglia now. Ace is his right-hand on the famiglia and Marco is the right-hand in the corporation.

"Good morning, Ace yoi. What happened? You looked like shit."

Speaking of the devil.

Marco took his seat beside Ace in the dining table. Ace looked at him and shrugged. "Someone attempted to kill me last night." Marco dropped his fork and looked at Ace in horror. So does the other. "SERIOUSLY YOI?" Ace rolled his eye. "ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Of course I'm okay, idiot. That's not even the problem."

"Then what is it, son?" Whitebeard asked him from his seat, looking worried.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" asked Marco.

"No, I have no idea. What I know is the attacker is a girl. The problem is.." he leaned to his chair tiredly. "I.. fall in love with her."

Silence.

"THE HECK?!" All shouted. Ace sighed for like the thousand times today. He just stared at them in silence until Marco decided to break the silence. "So what do you wanna do with that?" he asked Ace and continued his breakfast.

"Well, I want to hunt her down and make her work for me. My personal bodyguard will do." he said shrugging his shoulders and continued eating too.

"And how will you do that?" asks Thatch across the table, Thatch is the Staff Director of the Whitebeard corporation and the Commander of Special Forces Division on the famiglia.

"Well.. Actually, I got.." he trailed off. Hands searching something in his pocket. "This." he pulled out a fabric who looks like a handkerchief.

"What is that?"

"A handkerchief. It's hers. I need someone to analyze it for me and see if you found something. Haruta, this is your line of expertise, isn't it?" said Ace looking at Haruta, she's one of the Biological Division. Actually, she's the commander. She doesn't work on the company tho.

"Yes, Ace. I'll see what I can do." said the small girl.

"Thanks. Well then, I'll see you guys at work."

* * *

"Welcome back, Roxanne-ya."

It's 2pm on the evening and Rose just got home from her last night's mission and looked at the man who's sitting in her couch. Trafalgar Law, one of the few people who actually know her. To be honest, you can count with your finger the persons seemed like know her personally. Trafalgar Law is her partner. People who wanted to hire her usually contact Law and then he will gave Rose the mission.

Law is the one who take care of the payments and keep her identity away. He's a hacker and a surgeon himself, so when Rose got hurt in a mission, she didn't have to go to the hospital and do something to the wound so it would looked like an accident. It was damn troublesome. Of course until his dad hired and sent Law to her as her.. you can say a manager.

"Hey, Law." she said throwing her bag and jumped on the couch, then leaning her head into Law's firm shoulder. She always loved to be around Law. Not that she's in love with him, she regard Law as her brother. She's been working with him for 4 years and her life is easier with him around.

"Tired? How's the mission? I haven't seen the news." He said putting his arms around her and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I failed, he caught me. Thank God somehow he's distracted and I'm able to get away. I might probably be killed at the spot. And yes, nii-chan. I'm so very tired." she said putting her legs in Law's lap and put her arms around him. Law chuckled at the word 'nii-chan' and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's okay. The guy hasn't transferred the money yet. I'll tell him that you failed." Rose just nodded and yawned. "I'm going to sleep for a moment." she said and her breath became steady, showing that she's asleep.

Law somehow took a glance on the bruise on Rose's wrist. He looked at the girl on his side. She's so strong yet so fragile. She's an assassin but she's just a little girl. Law sighed. She was just like a little sister for him. He's grown attached to her, and he had a big urge to protect her. Somehow, he felt like getting Rose out of this kind of life. To a better life. To be normal. To fall in love, probably. To had a family. No, of course not. He's not in love with her. He.. prefer the other way.

"Yo, Law!"

Speaking of the devil, the door swing open and he glared daggers at the guy on the door. His boyfriend, Eustass Kidd, had come over and bringing the promised food.

"I brought chinese." he said lifting the bags he's holding. He walked to Law's direction and gave him a small peck on the lips. Kidd looked at the woman beside his boyfriend and ruffles her hair. "She's asleep?" Law nodded. Kidd put the bags on the table in front Law and Rose and sits beside Rose.

Eustass Kidd is also one of her companions. He usually went out to a mission with her, if it's involving terminating more than two people, a dance party, or lovers stuffs because Law is more cushioned into the behind-screen role. Kidd also regard Rose as his sister, he was hired both with Law to take care of her by her father. Same as Law, he's grown attached to her.

"We all probably should take a nap." said Kidd and leaned his head to Rose's back.

"I agree."

* * *

Ace is swinging around in his chair on the office. He's bored and he had nothing to do. His papers is already taken off and he had no meetings today. He's hoping that Luffy could come play with him but Luffy had a lot of jobs to do and instead dumping it like Ace would imagine, Luffy is being serious that time and just scolding Ace for disturbing him. He could imagine why did his brothers or sisters declined being an CEO the last time his pops offered. It's so handful and boring at once.

**KRIINNGGGG**. The telephone ringed. Ace is somehow glad that the phone ringed.

"Portgas D. Ace."

"Yo, Ace. This is Haruta."

"Oh, hi Haruta, what do you got?"

"Well, not much but I found some DNA on it and fingerprints, also some kind of special gunpowder. I'm running the test about what is in the mixture and I found some gunpowder who came from 95s, and it was really rare. I will have the list of the person who had those kind of stuffs and cross-match with the underworld names. I need to ask Vista first but, I will tell you the result later." Ace smiled. He's getting closer to that woman who taken his heart away.

"I'm counting on you, Haruta."

"Sure, Ace. See you later."

"Thanks. See you later too."

Many things went trough his head right now. After all, he still doesn't know what to do with the woman when he get his hands on her. Personal Bodyguard? Really, Ace? That's what you can come up with? He might make her his secretary, either. But that can be taken care of later. He needs to discuss with his father first, anyways.

One step closer. Yep, one step closer.


	3. Gotcha

**Hi guys! I'm back with an update. And here's chapter 3! Enjoy~**

* * *

**KRIIINNGGG-**

"Portgas D. Ace."

"Ace, it's Haruta." Ace shot up straight. It's been 5 hours since Haruta last call. She probably already found a lead to the woman's identity.

"Oh, Haruta. What do you got?"

"I checked the list of peoples on underground who bought the bullets, and cross-checked with assassinator lists, and I found one. Trafalgar Law." Ace narrowed his eyes. Trafalgar Law? Sure, he knows the man. A surgeon who 4 years ago is infamous in the underground world as the best organ smuggler and seller. They called him 'The Surgeon of Death.', but really, what is the connection between Trafalgar and his attacker?

"And then?"

"We all know that he somehow retired and hired by the 'Red-Haired' Shanks, but no one knows why. You probably should ask Luffy. He's really close to the man." she said.

"Thanks, Haruta."

"No problem, Ace." Ace quickly called Luffy and call him into his office. It's true that Luffy is really close to him. Every week, Luffy always visited Shanks' hideout and partied. Not long after the call, Luffy showed up.

"What's up, Ace?" he asked lazily and then yawned.

"You finished your job already?"

"Yeah."

"Good, sit. I need to ask you something, Lu." Luffy nodded and sit at the chair in front of Ace.

"So, Lu, you know about Shanks hired Trafalgar, right?"

"Oh, Traffy? Yeah! He's a really fun guy!" Luffy said eagerly.

"Oh? You know why?" Ace asked with more hint of excitement in his tone. Luffy scratched his chin in thought. "Well, I'm not supposed to tell you.. But keep this as a secret, okay?" Ace nodded.

"Shanks hired Traffy and Kidd to accompany Rose so she wouldn't get lonely and her job will be easier!"

"Rose?" Ace furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah! Shanks's daughter, Roxanne! You know, she used to spar with me a lot and I never wins! She's really cool and kind! She's really beautiful too. You need to meet her! I'm sure you'll like her, Ace!" Luffy said in excitement. Ace's lips tugged upwards slightly. Seems like he got more than he expected to.

"Oh yeah? What does she do?" Luffy put his finger on his chin, and think about it.

"I think she kills people." he said innocently.

"Oh yeah? What did she use?" Ace asked Luffy. This is really something.

"She used this really beautiful knife with jewels on the handhold! She let me touch it sometimes, but not often. She always scolded me if I tried to touch it without her permission, tho." Ace smirked. He clearly remembers the weapon his attacker used that night. And the description is exactly the same. He leaned forward to Luffy.

"You know where she lived?"

"Yeah, on 24th Madison Street."

Gotcha.

Rose, Law and Kidd is eating together that evening. They had waked up from their naps and already heated the Chinese food again. They're now talking on the dining room about some TV show.

"Anyways, Rose. How's the murder attempt?" asked Kidd.

"I fucking failed. He wakes up before I could kill him." she said swirling her chopstick in random direction.

"Don't swing that thing like that." Law scolded her.

"Whatever, mom." Kidd laughed at the line. Law just sighed and continued to eat. "Anyways, guys, I think we should go on a vacation."

"For what?" Law asked her.

"Law.." she start with the 'you're-an-idiot' tone. "To rest from the illegal jobs."

"I'm well aware of that, Rose. I think we can just sit here at home and not doing anything. It's same as vacation." he said shrugging. Kidd and Rose shared a look.

"Of course it's not, Law. You're no fun!" Kidd complained. "Agreed." Rose said raising her right arm. Law sighed. "Then where do you want us to go?"

"I think we should go to.. Bora-Bora Island. Like the one on XXX. Or Bali!" she chirped excitedly.

"Or Hawaii." added Kidd. "But anywhere is fine as long as it's a beach, tho."

"I agree with Bali. I've been wanting to go there since like years ago." Law said gathering the emptied plate. "You guys done?" Kidd and Rose nodded and gave Law the empty plate to Law.

"So, if we really going holiday, for how long are we gonna go?" asked Kidd.

"I think a week will-" she paused and furrowed her eyes. Kidd's about to ask her what's wrong before she put her finger into her lips. "There's someone on the house." She said whispering. The three of them quickly took out their guns and point it forward. It's true. Seems like probably four person is on the house. They can hear the movement, about two person is coming to their direction.

Preparing for an attack, Kidd and Rose hide behind a wall before the dining room and Law behind the counter. The person is coming. The footstep are near. She swears to God if it's Luffy again she's going to beat the shit out of him. A person walked into the kitchen. A blonde man with almost-bald hairstyle wearing a work suit. Rose pressed the end of her gun to the man. The man shocked for a moment but calmed again. He put his hands up, signaling that he's no danger.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" hissed Rose.

"My name is Marco, and I'm the new leader of Whitebeard Famiglia." Rose widened her eyes. Oh crap, they found out about her. She almost killed their first commander, so.. He's back for revenge, isn't it? She was almost replied to the Marco guy when two other people walked in. Kidd and Law got out from their hiding spot and pointed their guns at the other two people who's standing at the kitchen entry. Both guys lazily raises their arms.

"So, Marco, tell me, what exactly do you want?" Rose asked again.

"Relax, woman. We're not here to hurt you." said another voice that's not on the room. Rose's eye is at the man who talked just now. It was Portgas D. Ace. "We're here to talk."

"Talk my ass. I nearly killed you last night. Why won't you come to me to revenge?" she asked at Ace.

"What's the point? Besides, you're the 'Thorny' Rose." he said shrugging his shoulders. Rose raised her eyebrow and rolled her eyes. She nodded at Kidd and Law and then they pulled down their guns. "So what brings you here, Fire Fist?"

He leaned into the wall beside him and crossed his arms. "I'm offering you three a job." It was Kidd's turn to raises an eyebrow.

"What job?" asked Rose.

"For you, Trafalgar Law, I want you to be our famiglia's personal surgeon and joined our Technology Division. And Eustass Kidd, I want you to join the Special Forces Division. Don't worry about the payment, just tell me the number. What do you say?" asked Ace. Kidd and Law looked at each other.

"If Rose accepted your job offer, so does us." answered Law. Ace nodded. "Very well."

"So, what could you possibly offer to me?" asked Rose.

"The position of my secretary at the Whitebeard Corporation, and the vice-commander at the first division of Whitebeard Famiglia. What do you say?" Rose looked at him with wide eyes full of awe and an 'o' shaped mouth. "For real?" she asked.

"For real." Ace answered. Rose looked at Kidd and Law. They shrugged. She scratched her chin in thought, and then looked at Ace. Ace nearly lost his cool at the gaze Rose was giving him. Marco snickered at the back and Ace glared at him and turned to look at Rose again. She stretched out her arms.

"Then I'll accept." Ace smirked and shakes her hand.

"Welcome to the family."


	4. Day One At The Office

**Hi guys! It's me, so I want to inform that from this day forward, my update will be really late because I'm near my finals and I need to study. My finals is in a week, so I hope you will tolerate that. Anyways, here's chapter 4. Enjoy!~**

* * *

"This is Roxanne, guys. Yes, The 'Thorny' Rose. She's the new vice-commander of the first Division and my new secretary. And this is Trafalgar Law, our personal surgeon also the new member on Technology Division. I'm sure you know Eustass Kidd, and he will be on the Special Forces team as well Weapons and Explosive Division. Be nice to them."

Ace just introduced her and the others to everyone. Whitebeard and the others seems okay to had them in the group. Haruta and Whitey Bay, already tried to talk to her about a lot of things but Ace sush them away.

"So, is there anything else that you might need to tell me?" she asked Ace while walking into her room. Law and Kidd shared a room together, but they're currently dragged by their respective commanders and being told about how things worked right here and briefed about their jobs. Rose is the same as well.

Ace tapped his chin in though and then nodded. "Yeah. We already prepared your room and your stuffs is already in it along with your new work outfits. You should try it. Your briefing as a secretary will be done tomorrow."

"I know how to be a secretary, Ace. Please." she said. Ace laughed. "Yeah, I forgot that you're a genius woman. Sorry. You will learn how things work here fast tho so it's not necessary to tell you right now." he said again.

"This hall is the main hall of the house. Your room is next to mine, and I don't need to tell you where it is, am I?" He smirked at her. Rose just rolled her eyes and feels slightly guilty. Wait, why is she feeling guilty anyways? It was her job! "Anything else I should know?"

"That clock there," he pointed at a big antique clock that seems really, REALLY expensive. "is the secret passage to the basement floor. It's where we usually hacked or produce weapons and stuffs."

"You'll learn about the location of each other's room soon, too. Now is time to explain about your work at the famiglia. As a vice-commander, you command when I'm not there. First Division is known basically runs the other divisions as well. Our job is to monitoring others' work and sometimes planning strategies. A lot of people from our division is the one on Special Forces, but not all of them. People in our division is an expertise on basically everything though they had a lot of minorities at some.. subject."

"You, we all know that you're the best soldier of fortune that ever existed on the line. So your job is to share your knowledge, teach them, train them, or anything you feel necessary. Also, critic them. It's for their own good. But still, you need to be nice. I don't want people to think of you about being a mean and selfish bitch or something." She widened her eyes at the last sentence. He.. Cared about her? Did he just..? Why is she feeling happy? Ace noticed the stiffened Rose. He poked her in the cheek,

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"No-nothing." she stuttered nervously. Stuttered? Did she just stuttered. AND WHY THE HELL IS SHE NERVOUS?!

Ace looked at her suspiciously and then shrugged. "Well, that's all you need to know for tonight. See you tomorrow, Rose." he gave her a cheeky grin.

THUG— Rose felt something in her heart and heat reached her face. His smile stroked her just like a lighting.  
"S- See you tomorrow." After Ace walked in into his room, she quickly shakes her head.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

"AAAAACCCCEEEEEEE"

A shriek was heard that morning. A shriek that shows fear, shock, and pure rage. Ace, Marco, Thatch, Haruta, Law and Kidd who's shared a room in the same wing and floor, burst in into Rose's room, the source of the scream.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" she shouted in pure rage. In her hands, a weird floral work shirt is hold. She's still on her tank top and shorts. Law and Kidd laughed hysterically while Marco and Haruta shakes their heads. Ace gave her a 'you're-an-idiot' look. "It's your work shirt."

"I'M NOT WEARING THIS SHIT!" she shouted again. Law and Kidd laughed more hard they fall into the ground holding their stomach. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" shouted Rose again. She fell into the ground with a 'thud' and started crying. Soon, everyone is there.

"What happened to her?" asked Ace to Law and Kidd.

Law coughed to calm his laughter fit, "She hates floral patterns just like you hates losing your meat."

Ace widened his eyes and bowed on the ground. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." said Ace repeatedly. Marco walked towards her and comforted her. While Haruta and Whitey went to grab one of Whitey's shirt since she's the most similar size to Rose on the house.

Whitebeard chuckled at the sight. That was an interesting morning.

* * *

When Ace and Rose reached their office, she already changed into usual white shirt and tight skirt. She let her beautiful reddish brown wavy hair loose and walked behind Ace but not too far. She's holding a new notebook and a new Louis Vuitton bag. She watched and observed the people in the office. She recognized few people from the house and the others that seems like a normal person. It's still 7:30 o'clock in the morning and nit much people is there.

While Ace walked in from the main entrance, a lot of people greeted them with a smile and 'good morning, sir's. They respected Ace so much. She will ask about that later. They went in into the elevator and Ace pressed the 18th floor. The floor where one of his office is in. Each of them had two offices and spreads on the different floors. Ace's other office is on the 39th floor. The floor where important meetings usually held.

"So, Rose, you know what to do, right?" asked Ace when they're already at his office. Rose nodded. Ace pointed at a board with a lot of Post-It on them. "That's your desk and that's my schedules. You probably should.. Write them over. Ask me if you can't read something. It's already arranged, don't worry." he said and sits down on his chair.

Rose walked into the board and collected them in order. He's really do busy. Three meetings today and later will be a lunch with Donquixote Doflamingo, CEO of a company called Dressrosa Company. She heard about it once, the owner of the company is a famous underground dealer called Joker and also the CEO. But nevermind, if this kind of meetings, it means totally for benefits of their respective companies. She walked to her desk and began to write.

"You're right. What a crappy handwriting." Ace just glared at her while she laughed.

* * *

"Eh, Rose?"

"Luffy?!"

Luffy and Rose stared at each other with million things runs in their mind at the same time.

"What are you doing here?!" They asked simultaneously.

Rose couldn't believe her eyes. Luffy, in a company, helding a map full of materials for Ace's meeting in half an hour, wearing a red long-sleeved shirt and rolled until half of his arms, also a black tie and looking so neat?! This isn't right. Luffy is the messiest kid she ever met! This is not making any sense.

Luffy also couldn't believe his eyes. What is Rose doing here? "I'm the COO of this company. What are you doing here?" he asked her again.

"WHAT?! COO?! YOU'RE ABLE TO HOLD SUCH A ROLE?!" she asked with jaws dropped. Ace looked at their encounter from his desk with amusement. It's funny, tho. Somehow, Rose still looked inhumanly beautiful with such humorous expression.

"Actually, he did. He's done a good job as chief operations. He clearly able to manage and rule the peoples on this company just like he manage his team." Ace said with a proud smile to his brother. Luffy just giggled sheepishly and scratched his head's back. "Thanks, Ace! And you haven't answer my question, Rose. What are you doing here?"

"I'm Ace's new secretary." she snapped out of her thoughts. "Anyways, Lu, is that the materials I asked for?" Luffy nodded. "Great, are you free right now? Because I had a lot of things to talk to you."

"Rose! You're supposed to help me learn the materials!" Ace whined childishly. Rose glared at him and throw the map into Ace's direction which he catch perfectly. "You're a grown up man and a CEO, Ace. Do it yourself." Ace just pouted and nodded anyways.

"He doesn't usually take orders from people besides Marco, Thatch, and the Ossan." Luffy said with a whisper.

"Really?" she whispered back.

"Yeah, you must be special." Luffy whispered again.

"Ah, anyways, Rose. The third meeting today, the ones on 3 o'clock, I want you to lead it. Ask Marco for the materials later." Ace said not looking at her.

"WHAT?!" shouted Rose. Ace turned to look at her and nodded. Her expression went back to normal. "Okay." she said. Ace's jaws dropped at her constantly changed mood and seems like he doesn't picking it up soon. Luffy and Rose laughed and then walked out from Ace's office.

No, she wouldn't let him get out of this.

* * *

**bunny-chan66: Thank you, Bunny-chan! I'm glad you like it^^**

**Basically the longest chapter I've written so far (so far my ass, it's only 4 chapters). Reviews and critics are very much appreciated. See you!~**


	5. Getting Closer?

**Here'a chapter 5, minna! Enjoy~**

* * *

Ace is jealous. It's only had been few months since Rose started to work at the Whitebeard Corporation and she's become famous because of the successful meeting that she lead at the first day of her jon. The whole office seems like flirted with her. He mean, he needed to stay calm and blah blah blah so she wouldn't find out and the other guys are just.. shamelessly flirted with her and she seems like enjoying the attentions on her.

He always stared at Rose unintentionally and he already knew few of her habits. She walks like a lady. Sexy and elegant at the same time. She always smiled at people and sometimes scolded them if they made a mistake, and they accepted it easily. Their jobs slightly better with her guiding them. Her lips will pouted slightly when she's concentrating, and she will flip her hair when she's done her job. When she's nervous, she will tuck her hair behind her ears.

True, Ace couldn't take his eyes away from her. He's jealous at the boys surrounding her, it is. But he know this little fact that he's.. special. She always use this smile only for Ace, but not the others. The smile that will make her eyes shine and make butterflies in his stomach. She always used a sexy smirk to everyone else, like she's using right now. Today she's wearing a rose-pink shirt that Ace just bought from her and her usual skirt, also a high-heels with the same color as her shirt.

Ace noticed Rose is walking to his office. She looked at her again. Everything about her looked perfect. Her pink lips that always make this urge for Ace to just grab her and kiss her hungrily. Her long eyelashes, her perfect legs, everything. Yeah, laugh all you like for him to fall madly in love with Rose.

"Ace?" her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Rose?" he answered with a gentle smile that she returned. Ace felt his heart skipped a beat and coughed to keep himself from blushing.

"Here's few documents about this month's accounting. I need you to take a look." She said attempting to sit on the edge of Ace's chair and miserably failed and she fall on Ace's lap instead. She grunted and muttered a 'sorry' but Ace's hand keep her from moving and he started to read the documents.

Rose stared at Ace for a moment. She's been taking a liking to Ace for a whole new level. They've became a lot closer in the past 5 months. There's this warm feeling when Ace complimented her, or when Ace patted her head when he felt like it. Or right now, when they're really close to each other.

"Well, this one's arranged really good and the details are really.. detailed. I guess this is your work, isn't it?" he said smiling at her. Rose grinned and nodded happily. "I told Luke that he needs to add more details so the expense would be clearer and.. Yeah."

Ace chuckled at her. "Good job, Rose. Good job." he said while pinching Rose's nose affectionately. Rose laughed and tried to get off from Ace but instead, Ace tickled her. They're having fun, until Marco decided to ruin the moment and rushed off to Ace's office and get Rose off Ace, grab him on the neck, and dragged him away.

"Ace, yoi! We got meeting to attend, god damn it. Save the lovey dovey stuff with your girlfriend until later, yoi!"

"Chillax, Marco! STOP DRAGGING ME DAMN IT! NO THAT'S MY NECK STO- AAGGHH"

Rose stunned silent and trying to process what just happened. Oh, Marco has a temper all right. She crouched down in Ace's chair and spin it around like a little child for minutes. Who could blame her? She doesn't have a really good childhood. Her childhood was full of guns and killing training accompanied by school. No playing on the parks and stuffs that normal child would've done.

"Rose?" Luffy knocked on the door. Rose stopped from spinning the chair and looked at Luffy.

"Uh, yeah?" she answered awkwardly.

"Why are you spinning around like a children on the chair?" he asked innocently. Rose could feel her face heated but she covered it up with an 'you're-such-and-idiot' look.

"You know my childhood, Luffy."

"Oops.. Sorry."

"Yeah, fine." she shrugged it off. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"Uh, Ace sent me to get the.. uh.. His.. Mody- no, Mohno.. Mohny.. Uh.. Monet? No it's our employee. Hmm.. Monochrome? Wait, no, ergghhhh.." He put his finger on his forehead and think really hard that it makes his face red. "The point is, his narcolepsy medicine." he finally said. Rose laughed and then pull out a bottle of medicine from the drawer on her right and tossed it at Luffy.

"It's Modafinil, Luffy. Tried to remem- is that flip flops you're wearing?!" she pointed at the straw flip flops he usually wears. Luffy gave her a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, and oh. Wait a second, HEY YOU!" Luffy screamed into someone that just walk past him and tossed the medicine bottle to him. "Gave this to Ace. He's in the meeting room on floor 20. And right now will be appreciated." the guy just nodded and walked towards the elevator.

"We need to talk, Rose." Luffy said with a serious tone. Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"Talk about what?" she asked him.

"Do you like Ace?" Rose nearly choked on her own spit.

"Uh.. Why are you asking that?" she asked back.

"Well, because he likes you." Luffy said innocently.

"W-What?!" Rose asked with jaws dropped and eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Luffy rolled his eyes. "Really, you are so dense sometimes- and don't give me that look! I'm stupid sometimes, I know. I can't help it."

"How do you even know he likes me?" she asked Luffy again.

"Ace's affection towards you. Ace never showed that kind of affection even towards me. Well, basically the same as he did to me tho, but usually, he never acts like that with anyone else. He definitely likes you.." Luffy pointed at her. Rose is taken aback with Luffy's explanation. "Anyways, gotta go. Zoro's downstairs. See you later, Rose."

Rose haven't even answered and Luffy's already out of her sight. Leaving her alone with her thoughts. Well, it does makes sense. But, did Ace really likes her. I mean, like likes likes her, right? She shakes her head and buried her face in her palm, doesn't minding the make up she's wearing ruined. She only used a little, though. The idea of Ace and her dating is making her.. happy. She blushed at the thought. Does she really just thinking of that?

**KRINGGG-**

Saved by the phone. She got up from Ace's chair and reaches the telephone on her desk.

"Good afternoon, Whitebeard Corporation with Mr. Portgas' secretary, can I help you? Oh yeah, sure.. Well, hang on.. He got a free schedule a day after tomorrow at one o'clock. Sure. I'll tell him about that later.. Thank you.. Have a good day too, sir."

* * *

Ace crouched down on his seat, tired. After an hour explaining with confusing words, who doesn't?

"How's the meeting, Ace?" Rose asked her from her desk while she's writing stuffs.

"Tired. My mouth hurts." Ace whined. Rose chuckled, "It's part of the job, Ace." she said. Ace just hummed and his mind drifted off.. He's nearly asleep when the telephone started to ring. Rose laughed when he cursed.

"Whitebeard Corporati-"

_"Rose?"_

"Law?"

_"Get yours, Marco's and Ace's ass back home. Now. The others already here."_

"Why?"

_"The both of you got a mission. From Whitebeard himself."_


	6. Dancing Tango?

After receiving the call, Ace and Rose quickly went back to home and nearly got a ticket on their way.

"WE'RE HERE!" shouted Ace and slamming the door open, panting.

"Come, hurry." Marco who's already came back home earlier quickly ordered. Ace nodded and take a seat for Rose like a gentleman and settle down himself.

"So, since everyone's here, I'm going to explain the mission." Law started. "Earlier, I went to check the inventories of important stuffs that we received from London and I kinda found something."

"One of our stuff is missing; it's the special chip that the Intelligence Divisions and the Technology Division developed, the one who could broke in into any system. It was Crocodile, our history is never good with him. And that's a crisis, we might be a mafia, but we do a better use on it, right?"

"If it falls into the wrong hands, it will bring a lot of shit, to us, and government, and innocent peoples. And we need to get it."

"And I know, too, that you're wondering of how could we go and snatch it. We have the plan with the Strawhat's group help. We already talked to Luffy, and he agreed. His group is the best thief on the underground, after all. Three hackers that is me, Vista, and Robin would be covering and guiding you guys the whole time. Luffy, Marco, and Nami, who's our best thieves, will be the one to deliver the package. Ussopp and Kidd will be the one who watch the parts where the camera couldn't reach. Zoro and Sanji will be the one who sneak up on the server room to connect them into out system. The rest of us will be just a back-up and prepared to be there if needed."

Everyone nodded again and agreed with Law's plan, he discussed it earlier with Haruta and Whitebeard himself. Ace raised his hand, and Law nodded.

"How do we, you know, broke in?"

"Oh, it's already taken care of." Law said changing the screen behind him to a invitation card. "Baroque Works held a ball in their place exactly tomorrow night. And I've signed you guys up under fake names. For Rose and Ace, you guys also had your jobs."

Rose and Ace looked at each other and furrowed their eyebrows. "What job?"

"You guys are the distraction."

* * *

Stepping out from the fancy red Ferrari, Rose takes Ace's hand in hers. She was wearing a red sleeveless dress with her right leg split and showing her slender legs that wears a black high heels. She carried a gun with few ammo inside a holder that she strapped in her left arm and one on her hand purse. Looking so pretty that no one would ever thought she's an assassin.

Ace is no different. He looked so handsome with black suit and red handkerchief showing on his coat's upper left pocket with flannel shoes and gun tucked in the back on his pants. He's wearing a disguise that Izou created for him. Now his hair is styled more or less like Luffy and he had a brunette hair. A fake skin is rested on his face, covering his freckles.

"Shall we?" he held his elbow bent to Rose.

"Sure, dear." he said. They walked in together in perfect pace.

"What's your name, sir?" asked the guard. It was Thatch, who disguised as the guard of the party.

"Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery." said Ace. Thatch pretend to looked at the list, and let Ace in.

_"Ace and Rose, you there?"_ asked Law from her earphone.

"Rose checking in."

"Ace checking in."

_"Great, how many guards?"_ Rose and Ace looked around the hall, she noticed that the guards is wearing a symbol somewhere in their clothes.

"Three on my right." said Rose.

"Four on my left." said Ace.

_"You're good. Go ahead." _

Rose and Ace walked in into the ballroom and find a table to sit on. They ordered a drink and waited for the next orders from Law.

* * *

- Meanwhile on Luffy's team. -

Luffy, Marco, and Nami is already inside the building. Law expected the chip is in the 17th floor. The securest floor in the building. Luffy is already inside the air ventilation in 17th floor, meanwhile Marco and Nami is upside the elevator on the 8th floor. They waited until Zoro and Sanji connected the hard drive into the server room to make their moves.

* * *

- Sanji and Zoro -

_"Turn right at the door in front of you, and go downstairs. It's the server room._" said Robin giving directions.

"Sure." They reached the door and turn downstairs. Sanji and Zoro already reached the server room and quickly find the main computer.

"There." pointed Zoro. Sanji turned left and find the drive port, once he found it, he pull out a transmitter from his pocket and plug it in and turned it on.

"We're online." sais Sanji to his earphone.

-Luffy's team-

_"Luffy, your turn."_ command Vista.

"Roger that." Luffy quickly got out from the air ventilation and jumped down. Marco and Nami stepped out from the elevator that Law brought to 17th floor.

Nami pulled out a device and plug it in into the lock and the door quickly opened. "Law, the cameras."

_"Off." _

Nami nodded, Luffy and Marco went inside, and Marco already used his contact lenses and Luffy on his fake fingerprints.

"Where did you get this stuff, Law?" asked Marco.

_"Never underestimate me, Marco. I got.. Connections."_ he said. Marco chuckled and waited for Luffy to get ready. Once they're ready, Marco put his eye in front of the retina recognizer device and Luffy on the fingerprint one. The validation is accepted and the door is opened.

_"It's a space based-of room. One step longer than 0,25 millisecond will trigger the alarm and you're gonna be locked up in there. Nami, your turn."_ said Robin from the van.

Nami smirked, she's a pro in this kind of things. It's easy, she just jumped on her feet, and then on her hands, and then on her hands again, and repeat that all over again in a very very quick motion. She did it. She reached the other side of the room and turned off the switch to the gravity room.

Luffy and Marco crossed off the room, but don't take any further step. Instead, Marco took a paper and handed it to Luffy. "Thanks, Marco." he said to him and throw the paper. The paper quickly torn off in tiny pieces. Luffy held the device on his ear. "Law, infrared. Would you?"

_"Sure."_ After that, the infrared showed up clearly to Luffy's view. He handed Nami his bag and anything else that's not necessary to her. He took a step and avoided the infrared. He took each step carefully and slowly. Hoping they he wouldn't get chopped by the damn ray. Suddenly, the ray changed its formation. Nami gasped and Marco nearly jumped to Luffy.

Luffy is in the middle of them and fortunately doesn't get chopped of by the ray. The new formation is that the ray is now going up and down. Luffy cursed to himself.

_"Luffy, are you okay?"_ asked Law.

"Yeah. Fortunately." he said.

_"Right, but now, they will explodes if you touched them."_

"Okay."

Somehow, Luffy managed to get over it and take the chip. But he knew, that he'll create some big explosions in his way out. He pressed the device in his ears once again.

"Ace, Rose, I need you to do the distraction. Now."

-Ace and Rose-

Hearing Luffy's command, he looked at Rose in the eye.

"How will we do the distraction? asked Ace.

Rose thought about it for a moment before smirking, "Can you Tango?". The question make Ace smirked.

"What? Can't you?"

- To Be Continued. -

* * *

**No, I can't get you guys to have all the fun at once. Anyways, my finals is in two days and I probably won't posting any chapter for 5 days or max a week. I hope you guys understand. See you!**


	7. Mission Finale

**FINALS ARE OVER SO HERE'S YOUR UPDATE~ Don't blame me for the crappy last chapter tho. Enjoy~**

* * *

"What? Can't you?"

Ace smirked and stretch his hand to Rose. He pressed a finger against his ears and speak to the other side. "Can you arrange the song?"

"_Done._" said Law.

"Shall we?" asked Ace to Rose when the music started. "Of course." she answered. Rose put her another hand into Ace's shoulder while Ace puts his hand into Rose's hips and pulled her closer.

_I bust the windows out your car.._

The music started and Ace took a step back.

_And no, it didn't mend my broken heart.._

They throw their heads into the right and began to move.

_I'll probably always have these ugly scars.._

_But right now, I don't care about that part.._

The song, Rose, and Ace rolls perfectly. Each of their movements tempo matched perfectly with the song and each other. Their movements is so perfect that the others thought that they already practiced it before. But no, Rose and Ace doesn't have a time to do such things. Eyes locked into each other, Rose took a step to the right and she rolled over so only her right hand connected with Ace's and stretched it and the other hand placed upward her head.*

She began to roll on her heels again until her back pressed on Ace's chest and danced in circles. When Ace turn over her to face him, they noticed that the other couples that dances has emptied the dance floor and the others had been their audience. It's the end of the song already and all attention is still on them.

"Claps." she said to Ace when the new music is on and they separated from each other but still close. Rose raised her hands in salsa dance motion and began to clap and move. Ace does too, so that both of them is back-on-back, and then rolled over so they're facing each other. They do the motion over and over again. Thatch and few others in the audience crowd began to clap their hands and then soon, everyone followed. The room is full of noises and they began to dance the salsa, grinning at each other.

"I think Luffy can do the escape now."

* * *

"_I think Luffy can do the escape now._"

"_Luffy, now._" said Law.

"You both, go to the elevator. Run." said Luffy. Marco and Nami nodded and turn to run. Luffy takes a deep breath and insert the chip into his zippered pocket in his chest so it won't fall down in case he needs to do some stunts.

Marco and Nami already at the elevator and prepared for leaving immediately. Luffy took a deep deep breath once again, and at full speed, he began to run to the direction of the elevator. The explosion is behind him and the fire is chasing him. By the time he arrived one feet before the elevator, Nami already pressed the close button and saved Luffy a small space to jump into the elevator so the fire won't catch them.

Luffy jumped into the elevator just by the time the elevator door closed. He panted and leaned against the wall.

"Holy shit. I fucking survived." he said panting, looking at Marco. Nami collapsed on the ground with her back on the wall and chuckled.

"That was close yoi." said Marco.

"No shit, Sherlock." said Nami.

"_16th floor is empty. You can go there and jumped out of the window for the escape. COngratulations and good job. That was one hell of a stunt._" said Law to their ear-devices.

"Yes, sir." they answered in unison.

* * *

In the mean time the explosion happened, Rose and Ace already finished their dance with Rose in a falling motion in Ace's left hand, and Ace's other hand is on Rose's leg. The audience cheered and clapped their hands to them. There was no single sound from the explosion happened upstairs and there's even no vibration. Ace and Rose panted and bowed to them. After that, they left the party almost immediately after Law commanded them to 'get your asses out the damn place now' that scared them somehow. Not that they didn't trust Luffy for getting the chip. But shit happens, right?

By the time they arrived in the mansion, they immediately go to the basement and found everyone is already in there. Luffy, is standing in front of the big screen Law or Marco used to explain about their missions. The silence is in there and for a second, looking at the expression Luffy made, Rose thought that they failed the mission.

"Since everyone is already here, well, I'm gonna tell you guys something.." Luffy said lowering his head for a second and raised it again with a blank expression. "COngratulations." he said. Luffy reached for his pocket and pulled out a black device and showed them to everyone and he started to smirked proudly.

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

"So, Luffy, tell me about the mission." asked Oyaji while drinking his sake. "I haven't hear it from you yet."

"So here, when I hid in the ventilation, I was like waiting for Law to order me to go but he's taking too long that I'm hungry! After that, Law told me to move and..." Luffy continued his story to Whitebeard with Zoro and few other people around them and explained when Luffy is doing some motion and sounds with his hands and Whitebeard can't understand him.

They are currently partying for the celebration. But basically, they even had a party if Ace managed to not to catch his narcolepsy on a day. They have been partying for three hours and it won't be over anytime soon. Rose slipped away from the crowd and decided to go to the garden to prevent herself killing Izou for his horrible voice that is currently singing with the microphone.

She carried a bottle of champagne and a glass then sit on one of the benches on the garden. This is her favorite spot on the house, the bench is facing the fish pond that is beautifully decorated with lilies and lotuses. Rose poured down the champagne to her glass and sipped it in a small amount, tasting the flavor of an expensive drink like this.

"Hey.." a voice called from behind. It was Ace.

"Hey.." she smiled at him and poked the spot beside her. Ace sat down on her left.

"Good job today." he said to her. Rose snorted.

"Yeah, you too. I don't know you can dance that good." Ace smirked.

"You underestimated me, woman." Rose chuckled at the statemenr. "So, tell me, why do you outside when people's celebrating inside?"

"Preventing ear damage and sadistic slaughter to the members of Whitebeard Famiglia?"

"Is that an answer or a question?"

"Pretty much both of them." she said shrugging her shoulder. Ace snorted. And there's a silence between them. Rose offered her the champagne she's holding, Ace gave her his empty glass so she could poured the liquid.

"Say, Rose.." said Ace to her.

"Hmm?" Rose answered.

"What about we go on a date tommorow?"

* * *

**I've been wanting to write some dating chapters, so I thought.. Why not? Anyways, guys, I had two fanfic created when I'm still in finals and I posted one of them, it's a SongFic called 'Smiling Down'. I hope you're willing to check it out later. Three fics, actually. The one is about; what if Ace and Rose had a son? Haaa~ It's a one-shot, but do you want me to post it? Should I make it series? Anyways, moving on, the other one called 'Woman From The Past.'. Should I post it now or after this fic is over? It's about Luffy, yes Luffy. I wanted to try make a Luffy fic but he's a bit OOC tho. It's about Luffy having a over-powered wife and then he wanted her to joins the Strawhats so she could train them. I have created two chapters and tell me what you think about it. The last one is about Law x OC story, the OC in the story is, well, I make them Luffy and Ace's older sister. I wrote it on my missing BlackBerry about five months ago and I found the damn thing when I cleaned up my room. Yeah, I know. Anyways, apparently I've created three chapters on the fic. Tell me what you think too.**

**Anyways, reviews and critics are very much appreciated!~**


	8. A Date With The Portgas D Ace

**Date! A date! Rose is having a date with Ace! A few conversation I took from one of my favorite novels, it's one of the #1 New York Times Bestselling Series tho. If one of you could guess from what book it is, I'll do a chapter based on your request. How about that? Anyways, here's chapter 8. Enjoy~**

* * *

'Well,_ you look pretty amazing there._' Rose checking herself out for the last time before she got out. She wears a tank top that shows her belly a little and a black-leather jacket, her favorite outfit. She also wears a skinny jeans and her red converse sneakers. Ace ask her to go on a date with him, since it's Sunday. They just had breakfast with everyone so they don't need to go eating again.

Ace decided to go to the amusement park. She just agreed since she's been everywhere she wanted to go, and she haven't been interested in any place right now. Rose get out from her room and thinking to knock on Ace's door, he's already finished and they get out from their rooms at the same time. Ace's wearing a black v-neck shirt that a bit tight on him. His muscle curves is really clear and she could see them without staring at him. 'Show_ off.._' she thought. Ace also wears a baggy jeans and yellow sneakers. He looked at the sneakers Rose's wearing and told her to hang on. Ace came back to his room for and come back out in two minutes, wearing the same sneakers as Rose did.

"You look pretty today." said Ace putting his arms around Rose's shoulder.

"Why, thank you. But only today?" she asked smirking at Ace.

Ace chuckled at Rose. "Well, you did everyday."

"Thank you." Rose said back to him, blushing. "You looked handsomer than usual, too."

"Thanks!" he grinned at her. They already reached Ace's car, and they got inside. While driving, both of them talked about a lot of things, such as work, hobbies, and stories about anything else. After half an hour, they reached the Shabaondy Park, the most famous amusement park in town. Ace soon find an empty parking lot and parked his car in there. They walked towards the entry and buy the ticket to go inside.

"Girls are staring at you." Rose said when they're inside.

"Yeah well, the guys are staring at you too." he said sipping at his Slurpee. He grabbed Rose's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Do we really need to do this?" asked Rose the umpteenth time. Ace had been holding her hand since they got out from the car.

Ace sighed, "Yes. We're on a date."

"I feel like holding a gun."

"My hand is not THAT hard." he gave her a funny look.

"It's rough, like my gun."

"Your hands is not that smooth either, Rose."

Rose turned to look at him and gave him a 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' look. "I'm an assassin, duh, of course my hand is rough. I used them to hold daggers, gun, wires, and all that stuffs. Duh."

"I'm well aware of that." Ace said chuckling. "Anyways, you want to go try out something?"

"Hmmm.." Rose's eyes roamed in the amusement park. "Let's try roller coaster."

"Sure."

They soon find themselves lining up in front of the roller coaster, queued to ride them. When they did, Rose is screaming in delight. This is so much fun than rocketing from the top of a high building. Ace is not far from the woman beside him. He just had been riding a roller coaster only four times in his whole life, including this. When they finished for the third times, Ace had to drag Rose away from the vehicle because she wanted to try it again.

The girls send him a hard glare and few other couples chuckled at the two's antics. Rose dragged Ace again to another entertainment.

They tried out a lot of another stuffs, 3 hours passed, Ace and Rose is exhausted. Ace sat in the bench that's available in the amusement park while Rose went off to buy some hotdogs for both of them.

"Damn, I'm hungry. Gimme gimme!" Ace acted like a child. Rose gave him the hotdog that is in her other hand.

"Ace, manners. Gosh you ate like a five-years old or something." Rose wiped out the sauce in Ace's face. Ace smiled like a children, and few girls squealed. Ace puts his arms around her.

"Again with the closeness.." Rose sighed.

"This is a date, Rose. A date." said Ace. "Bid to enjoy the red-hot romance with beloved one."

"Red-hot romance?" she raised one of her eyebrows. "Really?"

"It's me, Rose. I can make the girls having a fit by watching me playing Scrabble. If I really tried." said Ace. Rose shrugged.

"We can just stay at the house and plays Scrabble, you know." said Ace again. "But well, it's too late."

"Hah. So I can throw a fit by watching you playing Scrabble?" she said shrugging. "And don't make any jokes about the making scores."

"Damn, woman, you know me so well." Ace poked her head playfully when Rose chuckled. "Is there not a dirty word game you can not foresee?"

"Well, it's kinda my special talent. I can read your mind when you're thinking dirty things." She smirks at him.

"Ninety five percent then." Rose's eye widened.

"_Ninety five_ percent?"She stared at him. "What's the five percent?"

"Hm, you know, works, musics, Luffy, you, mafia, ducks." Rose raised an eyebrow at the last statement.

"Ducks?" Ace shrugs.

"What do you want to do after this? It's already 5:30pm." he said, changing the topic.

"Hmm, I want the ferris wheel." said Rose.

"Okay." he nodded. "Let's go." Ace said offering his hand.

"Yeah." Rose said, "But ducks?"

Ace chuckled again. "You won't back off until I answered, won't you?" he asked her.

"Nope." she said with a sheepish smile.

"I hate them. I just hate them. I don't know why."

"Weirdo."

"You sucks.."

"You would've like it."

It took exactly five seconds to register what Rose just said.

"ROSE!" he shouted, earning a laugh as a reply. After they finished watching sunset from the ferris wheel ride, Ace and Rose prepared to go home when they saw a crowd gathering over something.

"What's going on?" asks Rose.

"I think there's a dance battle." said Ace. "Wanna check them out?"

"Sure."

They walked towards the crowd. True, there's a dance battle in there. Ace and Rose tried to get into the front row to get a clearer look. They watched about five rounds and about to go, when Rose is accidentally being pushed into the battle ground. She's about to walk away before she's being blocked by someone.

"Uh, can I help you?" she asked the guy in front of her.

"You're in the battle ground, lady. You gotta dance." he said to her.

"Uh, well, it's an accident." she said again.

"No excuses."

"Dude, it's an accident." Ace tried to defend her. Rose sighed, and gestured Ace to back off.

"Fine."

Ace nearly groaned out loud when the music starts. He's freaking out, can Rose do the street dance? If she can't, then she's going to be humiliated. The guy that's being her opponent has started dancing, and damn, he's good. Just because she's a girl, he doesn't seems like wanted to lose.

Then when it's Rose's turn, Ace nearly loses his mind. He can't believe what's happening in front of his eyes. It's Rose, and she's dancing. Not just dancing, she's breakdancing. SHE'S FREAKING BREAKDANCING. Her delicate body twisted like there's no bones at all, her legs twisted like a knot and her strong hands hold her still in a baby-freeze motion.

'Damn.' thought Ace. Not just seems like backing off and using her skill, Rose is using her sexuality too. She moved her hips in a very seductive way, whipping her hair, and all of them seems perfectly matched by her moves. She ended the dance by whipping her hair to the back and get out from there like a freaking boss.

"Wow." that's all Ace could say.

Rose chuckled. "Surprised?"

"You never failed to surprise me." he said. Rose just laughed.

"Come on, we got work tomorrow." she said.

Oh yeah, damn Monday.

* * *

**Reviews and critics are very much appreciated. Buh-bye!**


	9. Grand Finale

**Hi guys! I really having an issue with writer's block since I have no inspiration and I'm thinking about stopping writing fics. But chill, I'll finish this story and will be coming up with another story in a really long time, probably. So about one more chapters, and the fic will be finished. And anyone who requested Little Birdie to be a sequel. I'll think about it. Enjoy!~**

**Warning: grammar errors.**

* * *

BOOOOMMM!

Paper and window glass scattered all over the place. Fire spreads out quickly around. People are screaming and running away from the 20th floor of the Whitebeard Corporation building that just exploded trough the emergency stairs.

It was a peaceful day like usual, when certain someone decided to blow up a part of the building.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" shouted Ace to no one in particular. He's in his office at the 18th floor, checking out the paperwork like he usually do when the explosion happened and send vibrations all over the building.

"I think something in the 20th floor just exploded." said Rose to Ace. "I'll ask to downstairs."

She quickly dialed the receptionist on the first floor. Ace walked out from his room and told the others to calm down and tried to do something with Marco and Luffy. Rose, in the other hand, knew that this kind of explosion can only created by some kind of explosive like C4 or a grenade. Or maybe some chemicals mixed into one and, boom!

Nothing useful came from the receptionist. Even the one who also worked on the famiglia and be the security in the building, James, not seem to find any suspicious person that walked in into the building. Rose quickly looked at the surveillance footage. She couldn't believe what is she looking at.

It's Daz Bones, and Paula from the Baroque Works. Now she knows why James don't find anyone suspicious, those two is the ultimate weapon of the Baroque Works and Daz is the right-hand of the Crocodile himself! The information is supposed to be a secret and she finds it out just because she encountered them once. She found them still there in 20th floor and about to go.

Rose quickly ran and grabbed her gun that she hid somewhere in her clothes. She quickly find Marco, and whispered to him."It's Crocodile's right-hand, this must be about the chip."

Marco didn't even have time to be surprised and grabbed his own gun. He quickly tell Ace and Luffy that it was Crocodile's doing. They also grabbed each of their guns and go towards the emergency exit in a shooting stance. After they reached the floor, they scattered in four different directions. Rose took every step very carefully, trying to not to make any voice and it's really hard since she's wearing a high heels.

She found nothing, so she came back to Ace. _'Where are they? How could they hide very well?' _she thought. She found Ace and the others, apparently they found nothing, too.

"They sure hid well, where are they?" asks Luffy, still gazing at every direction.

"They're Crocodile's top workers. Of course they did." says Rose.

Marco looked and pointed towards the shattered window. "They could have already go when the explosion happened and break out from the window."

"But someone would've seen them." said Ace.

"Good point." said Marco.

Everyone seems lost in thought, until Luffy widened his eyes and shouted. "GET DOWN!"

A gunshots was heard, but fortunately, the four of them already hid themselves in what remains from the former 20th floor. With reflexes from years of experience, they quickly return to fire at the partners from the Baroque Works. The partners soon ran out of bullets, and the four of them is also almost ran out of ammo. Rose noticed from their movements, they're trying to get out from there.

"Ace!" she tried to earn some attention from the man. "Don't let them go away from their current spot. Me and Marco is going closer!" she said.

"Roger that!" said Ace. Soon, he shoots at them to cover the approaching Marco and Rose. She's close to the frizzy-haired woman, and then she got tackled to the ground by Paula herself. Her gun is thrown from her hands and inevitably, she's going to do hand-to-hand combat with the girl.

A kick was sent to her head, but she quickly dodged it. Thank God today she's wearing a working pants instead of her usual skirt. Rose sent a kick to the woman's stomach and it hits. Paula crashed into a piece of table. She quickly stood up and pick up a metal stick that came out of nowhere and trying to hit her with the stick.

_'Playing dirty, huh?'_ she thought. She avoided all the incoming attacks from the woman. She landed another kick on her hand and caused Paula's grip on the stick loosened, and then without waiting, she kicked her in the stomach again. Rose's about to finished the woman off when she heard a cry of pain. Ace's cry of pain.

Rose turned around and noticed that Marco, Luffy, and Ace is fighting the other man. He was too powerful for even three of them. "ACE!" she shouted, and noticed her gun just beside her feet. She picked up the gun, aimed it at Daz, and fired. Her shots is well aimed, and fortunately hits the man. Causing the man fall to the ground, dead.

"I thought you ran out of bullets." said Marco wiping blood from his mouth.

"I never said I did." she said.

"I never said I did too." another voice said. She turned around to the direction of incoming voice, and found the other woman pointing a gun to her. Her hands unconsciously raised the gun and shoot a bullet at the other woman. The bullet landed on her head. But she never realized that there's three gunshots instead of one, and her vision went black.

* * *

"ROSE!" Ace shouted the moment Rose fall into the ground. "Rose, stay with me, damn it!" he shouted desperately at the limp body.

"Luffy! Call an ambulance!" shouted Marco.

"They're already here!"

Ace ignored the other two and shook Rose's body. "Rose, Rose wake up!". He put his palm in Rose's cheek, her skin's becoming cold. He slowly shakes Rose's head, attempting to wake her up.

"Damn it, Rose! This is not funny!" He shouted at her. She didn't even flinch. He put his forefinger and his middle finger and touched a place in her neck where he can find a pulse. But there's one problem.

There's no pulse at all.

* * *

**I finished a chapter! Yaaay! I'm still sorry it took so long. So, the next chapter is the finale. Reviews and Critics is very much appreciated.**


	10. Forever

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the late update. I just got back from my holiday to Singapore for three days and local beach resort with my whole family. It's so fun and I totally forgot to post this chapter earlier. This is the final, thank you for sticking with this story even though I know this story skipped a lot of details, thoughts, etc. and really fast to come to an ending. I'm a newbie, please understand. I'll learn about writing more from my sister and when I've become good enough to write another fanfiction, I will. So, thank you. This is the final, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning: Grammar Error.**

* * *

"Damn it."

Ace's voice is barely above a whisper. He gripped his hair tightly and hold back his tears. He waited long enough in the private hospital's hallway for the news of Rose's surgery. It's been about forty-five minutes, but it feels like an eternity to Ace. He's worried. Worried as hell. How is she doing? Will she make it? She's not gonna—no. No. Ace shakes his head to prevent himself for thinking that word.

Dead.

No.

"_No, no, no,_ **no**." he almost shouted. Marco, who's sitting beside him, just can only patted Ace's shoulder.

"She's strong. She's going to make it. She has to. For us—for _you. _She loved you, Ace. You need to believe in her." said Marco, concerned for the both of them. He knew it's hard for Ace, but it's hard for him too. Rose's just like a little sister for him. And he would do anything to protect her.

"I know, Marco. Trust me, I know." Ace threw his hands on air in a stressful manner. "But this is real world, Marco. Not some dreams. I believe that she's going to make it, but what about reality? She could—" Ace stopped. He just couldn't say that word. Just imagining Rose, being on the same sentence with.. Death. Ace's heart cringed. It hurts just imagining it. How could he live without Rose? The Rose who's been cleaning his desk, making him smile, always on his side anywhere he goes, the one who's probably knew Ace the most. How could he imagine that?

"We still gotta trust her." said Marco interrupting his thoughts. Ace looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah."

* * *

_Three hours has passed, or that's what Ace thought. When the lamp in front of the surgical room turned green, Ace rushed to the door. Law came out from the room._

_Ace bombarded him with questions. A lot of questions. Law looked at Ace only once to shut him up. His face is relieved, but troubled. Ace felt silence. Thoughts about things happened to Rose ran trough his mind. Marco—noticing the silence, decided to speak up and broke the uncomfortable silence._

_"What happened, Law?" asked Marco, putting his hand to Law's shoulder. "Is she okay?"_

_"Yeah, she's going to be fine." Ace lets out a breath that he doesn't know he's holding. "But—"  
_

_"Wait—" Ace cuts Law off. "There's a but?"_

_"Yeah, there's a but." replied Law._

_"What's the but?" asked Marco._

_"I don't know if she'll ever wakes up."_

* * *

Three months, it has been three months since Rose fall into her comatose condition. Ace came every single day after work for three hours and then he came home to have dinner with the Whitebeard Famiglia. He's become a different person since that day, he's become quieter and almost.. Empty. Sometimes, he can smile truly, but only sometimes. Luffy and Marco, also Thatch is the only one who probably can make Ace smile without even trying.

Law and Kidd usually stayed in Rose's room, too. They're just as worried as Ace. And then they asked for the permission to sleep in Rose's room until she wakes up, and accepted by Ace and Whitebeard. They barely came out from the room except for eating and when Ace visits her.

Today, too. Like usual, Ace is visiting Rose in the hospital. Everyday, he just came, and stared at Rose's face. Hoping that she'll wake up, and he will tell stories about things that he did today. He sometimes rants about random stuffs. Sometimes, he cries.

"How are you doing, Rose?" he asked the sleeping beauty in front of him. "I missed you."

He began telling Rose about his activities today.

Usually, he never get an interruption. But today, he did.

A very loud beeping sounds echoed in the room, and the monitor showed a flat thin line.

It takes less than a second for Ace to scream for Law with all his might.

* * *

"I haven't even— I— How could his happened?!" Ace shouted again in the hallway, again waiting for Law to resurrect Rose's heart back to functioning.

"Breathe, Ace. Breathe." Marco tried to relax him. "Law's trying his best, okay? It's been ten minutes and nothing happened!"

"I know he will, Marco. It's just— I haven't told her yet that I loved her! I never had a chance to! What if she really died this time, Marco?!" Ace gripped his hair that it nearly ripped out of his head.

"You need to—" a loud voice interrupts whatever Marco's about to say next.

"ACE!" Law rushed out from the room. He's practically beamed and his grin is from ear to ear. "SHE'S UP!"

Ace wasted no time to ran into Rose's room, shoving anyone, and hugged her immediately.

"Hey, easy there." Rose chuckled at Ace and hugs him back.

"I missed you." Ace's sound is muffled. He snuggled his face into the crook of Rose's neck and began to spout nonsense. Rose laughed at the man and began to caress his hair like a child.

"I'm home, Ace."

"Welcome home, Rose."

* * *

Another five months passed. Ace and Rose became lovers the next day she wakes up. He said that if he don't say it now, he will regret it for the second time. You guessed, of course Rose loved him back. She loved him from the very first sight. Three weeks ago, Ace proposed to Rose.

It happened so funny, actually. It happened at dinner. The dessert time, to be exact. Rose loves purple, and that night's dessert is macaroons that Thatch finally managed to create. The only purple macaroons is seen and Rose quickly snatched the food before anyone could do. When she bite the macaroon, she felt something hard inside her mouth.

She took out the thing from her mouth and stared at the thing with jaws dropped, while the others also stared with wide eyes. Ace, saw the reaction, wiped his mouth with his napkin and took the ring from Rose's hand. He turned the chair, and bent down before her. And then he asked her the question.

For her, it's the most romantic thing ever than a candle-lite dinner proposal.

She smiled at the memory. Now she's seeing her reflection at a big mirror in front of her.

Rose's getting married to Ace today.

She smiled again and checked out her dress, she should be ready in a matter of minutes. Instead of being nervous, she's really excited. She's wearing a sleeveless white satin gown with vintage floral patterns. She let her hair loose and wears only a little make up. Based on Ace's request though.

"Honey, let's go." said Shanks knocking on the Bride's Room door.

"Okay Dad." She got up and walked towards the door. Shanks smiled at the sight of his beautiful daughter and bent his elbow. Rose smiled and puts her own hand and grabbed the flowers. They walked into the front of the door in front of the wedding hall and paused for a moment, to wait for the door being opened.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Shanks. Rose look at him funny.

"Why won't I?"

"Well, you both only dated for four months although you've known him for a year or less."

"I knew him, Dad. I love him. Even though we dated only for four months, we've been technically together for a year." she gave him ascertainment smile.

"You sure?"

Rose doesn't have a chance to answer that. The door's opened and she saw Ace, standing at the altar. Looking sinfully handsome and sexy in suit and smiled at her like he just saw an angel sent from above.

"Hell yeah." she whispered to her father. Shanks smiled proudly at his daughter.

Luffy and Marco stood beside Ace, looking proud. Whitebeard, Thatch, Law, Kidd, and the others can be spotted at the front rows. Nami and Robin, Rose's bridesmaids, already waited at the side of the altar. Ace looked intensely at Rose, he's finally marrying the woman he's been in love for the past year, the woman that organized his life, the woman that gave a light to his life. There was just something about her that just as same as Luffy.

Rose reached the altar. This was it. Vows was spoken, rings were exchanged, and nobody requested for objections. Finally, the words came— "You may kiss the bride.", Ace smiled at Rose and kissed her passionately. The audience clapped and cheered. They separated and smiled at the crowd. She could saw Shanks and Ben wiped out their tears.

Ace looked at her and she looked back at him.

"Forever?" asked Ace.

"Forever."

Because for them, forever is just a beginning.

- The End -

* * *

**It's actually over! Thanks a lot for reading and see you! Reviews and Critics are very much appreciated.**


End file.
